


Day 15: Music

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Being Lost, Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Anode's always had more sense of adventure than common sense.





	Day 15: Music

**Author's Note:**

> Does it count as femslash if it’s two trans ladies who haven’t realized they’re ladies yet? Eh, whatever, I’m counting it. _We_ know they’re ladies, even if they're still using male pronouns atm.

Anode paused, tilting his helm slightly as he dialed up the sensitivity of his audio receptors as high as they’d go. For a long few seconds there was nothing but the ambient sounds of life in Middle Celestica Tetracornacapria, then he heard it again. Faint, distant, carried on the wind, but unmistakable. Someone was singing. He checked his chronometer, and weighed his options. He _could_ keep headed back to his hab and get a decent recharge in, let the engex burn out of his system while he was offline, or he could follow the sound and have a story for his friends the next time they hung out.

Anyone with a processor would’ve followed the singing, he rolled his optics as he turned into the wind, trying to locate the source of the sound. It was getting louder, clearer, and he didn’t recognize his surroundings anymore. This was a more industrial district, home to craftsmechs and factory workers. The singing cut off, and laughter rang through the air instead, loud enough to make Anode’s processor ache. It sounded just as nice as the singing had, and he started towards the noise again. It wasn’t hard to tell where it was coming from, now. This late at night, most of the storefronts were shuttered up and the lights off in the habs above them.

One, though, still spilled warm gold light onto the street through open windows. Light, and now music again, this time two voices in unsteady unison. Anode leaned on the first windowsill and poked his head into the shop, optics falling on a pair of mechs sitting at a low work table. A box of cheap engex sat amongst scattered tools and fiddly-looking mechanical bits, half its contents gone and the empty canisters scattered on the floor. The nearer mech was unremarkable, cool colours, wheels on his shoulders, swaying slightly as he sang. The further one, though... 

Oh, Primus, the second mech was beautiful. His plating was silver and red, scuffed and dusty in a way that spoke to work in a sector more concerned with efficiency than aesthetic. His frame was unusual, boxy without any visible wheels or treads or wings to hint at his alt mode. But most captivating was the song pouring from his mouth, clear as a bell and near to deafening in Anode’s audials. It was obviously him singing, because the second voice had dropped off when the black and blue mech took a drink.

Pushing off the windowsill, Anode walked over to a window nearer the table the two mechs were sitting at. He wasn’t much of a musician, but harmonics couldn’t be _that_ hard. Power-cycling his vocaliser to clear it of any lingering static, he leaned on the windowsill and joined in the song, doing his best to harmonise.

The singer stopped abruptly, friend toppling off his stool as he tried to whirl around. Anode winced at the clamorous noise, laughed at the mech’s misfortune, and promptly winced again before grinning at the silver-red singer. “Anyone ever tell you you have a beautiful singing voice?” he asked, keeping his voice low enough to not set off the pounding in his processor.

The mech giggled, and Anode realized belatedly that the two of them were about the same size. The one groaning on the floor, too. Huh, that probably explained why the windows went low enough for him to easily look into.

“Anyone ever tell you you sound like a dying turbofox when you try to harmonise?” he teased, and Anode pressed a hand over his spark in mock indignation. The pretty red mech grinned, and hopped out of his chair. “You lost?”

“A bit.” Anode admitted, grimacing at his processor rang.

“Why not just, fly home?” the red mech stopped just the other side of the window from him, gesturing at his wings with a curious tilt of the head.

“My gyro’s having a hard enough time on the ground.” Anode laughed, smiling wide. “You’re not the only one who’s got overcharged tonight.”

“Who says I’m overcharged?” the red mech lowered his voice, leaning in and reaching out to run scraped, pitted servos along the underside of Anode’s jaw. “For all you know, I’m functioning perfectly.” his hand traced up the side of Anode’s helm, dragging over his audial and sending sparks down his spinal strut. He opened his mouth to retort, and staggered back with a yelp as the red mech’s palm rang flat against his audial.

His gyro failed him, and he landed flat on his aft. “You smacked me!” he squawked, auditory sensors automatically recalibrating as self-repair assessed the damage.

“Your sensors were overclocked. I was doing you a favour.” the red mech grinned, sweet as anything and- huh, no longer deafeningly loud.

“Thanks, I guess.” Anode huffed, pushing himself back to his pedes and swaying slightly on them.

“What bar were you at?”

“Huh?” Anode frowned at the sudden change of topic.

“I’ve gotta get back to my own hab, might as well get you un-lost on the way.” he shrugged. “Would hate to see a pretty mini like you wind up in Lower Tetracornacapria this time of night.”

Anode beamed, and leaned forward to prop himself on the windowsill. “That sounds like a _wonderful_ suggestion.”

“Great. Lemme just get Wipe Out in his berth and lock the place up.” he stooped to pick up his blue friend, and Anode cocked his head as a thought popped into his processor.

“I know his name, but not yours.”

The pretty red mech blinked at him, then laughed, the same bright, bell-like sound Anode had heard earlier. “Name’s Lug. What’s yours, stranger?”

“Anode.” he smiled. “I’m Anode.”


End file.
